There is a rapid increase in the quantity of unstructured information represented in electronic form. For example, unstructured information is readily present on the Internet. This information may include text, other data such as numbers, dates, etc. Ambiguities and irregularities in the information often make it challenging to interpret this information. Additionally, there is a need to extract and process information from speech (audio files) and video.